freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Freddy (FIS2)
:Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation), or Fredbear (disambiguation). Main = Golden Freddy is a secret playable character from Freddy in Space 2. Physical Appearance Unlike the other characters, Golden Freddy's appearance is taken directly from the main series games with no space-themed alterations, being a golden version of Freddy Fazbear with his top hat and black eyes with white pupils. He is also still an animatronic instead of being given a non-robotic form. As with the main series games, where he is typically slumped over and is depicted as being ghost-like, he is collapsed on the ground while idle and floats to move, jump and dash. How to Unlock To unlock Golden Freddy, you must: 1. Have The Puppet unlocked by beating Stellar Pit. 2. Enter Galactic Factory and defeat the first boss, Robo Chica WIP. 3. Continue on and find an area with a block that does not match the rest and an empty space to the left. 4. Use The Puppet's attack to destroy the block and enter the empty space. The sound of an item being collected will be heard, but nothing will be seen happening. 5. Return to the boss area and find Golden Freddy. He will be lying down on the left side of the area. Simply walk up to him and he will join the party. Attacks Role Golden Freddy is a secret character and most likely the last character the player will unlock. While his presence in the game is teased in the trailer (which features his icon among the other selectable characters) and the title screen, the player is unlikely to find him in a typical playthrough unless they are exploring for 100% completion. Reflecting this, his animations are that of his typical behavior in main series games (being collapsed on the ground and floating to move) rather than moving like other characters. Golden Freddy initially appears to be quite useless. His attack, which fires the "IT'S ME" message directly in front of him, has virtually nonexistent range and deals minimal damage, typically dealing 1 or 2 without critical hits. Said attack also does not seem to improve as he levels up, continuing to deal around 1 damage even as he reaches Level 4. If the player is able to get him to the maximum level of 5, however, the attack will deal massive damage, enough to take out most enemies in one hit, along with other minor improvements such as a bigger projectile. The attack is also able to take out bosses with ease, even being able to take out secret bosses such as S. Cotton and the Mad Theorists with little to no effort. The only boss he will still have trouble defeating is the 3rd and final form of L.O.L.Z.H.A.X, which has a huge pool of health compared to other bosses, but defeating him with Golden Freddy is still much faster than doing so exclusively with other characters. Golden Freddy also has a large innate Luck bonus, even larger than The Puppet's bonus of +10, with a whopping +20 Luck bonus. As a result, it is significantly easier to pick up Power-Ups and blue Gems with him, the latter of which can be spent on EXP attempting to level him up. Golden Freddy is the only character who can press the hidden golden button in Galactic Factory's underwater segment. After pressing it, a large amount of EXP will drop nearby, which is meant to quicken the process of leveling him up (though any character can pick it up). Pressing it will also cause a large amount of green Gems to come flying out of the area where the button is, including on every subsequent try of the level (although the button itself will be unable to be pressed for EXP again), increasing the amount of money that can be earned in that level. Trivia *Unlike the other playable characters in the game (who have all been given non-robotic forms), Golden Freddy is still an animatronic. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Sprites FIS2GoldenFreddy-icon.png|Golden Freddy's icon. FIS2-GoldenFreddy.png|Golden Freddy, laying right. gf left.png|Golden Freddy, laying left. Golden walk right.gif|Golden Freddy, floating right, animated. Golden walk left.gif|Golden Freddy, floating left, animated. gf jump right.png|Golden Freddy, jumping right. gf jump left.png|Golden Freddy, jumping left. gf slide right.png|Golden Freddy, sliding right. gf slide left.png|Golden Freddy, sliding left. Screens FIS2-Menu.png|Golden Freddy from the title menu. Category:Characters Category:FIS2 Characters Category:Freddy in Space 2